


Forgive me

by orphan_account



Category: SHINee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Forgive me

 

" I wish I would have helped you

when you said you needed me 

I wish I would have paid attention to you 

when you said you weren't feeling okay

I wish I would have comforted you 

when you cried alone in the lonely corners of your room 

I wish I would have picked up your broken pieces 

as you cracked like a porcelain doll 

piece by piece

I wish I would have done all of that 

Without knowing you're gone 

and now it's too late to do any of that 

but I hope you forgive me 

I'm sorry " 


End file.
